


The Erebor Treasury

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creepy!Thorin, Does this mean I rule the tag, I threw in Legolas/Gimli because I can, I'm just gonna tag this as Creepy!Thorin, I'm kind of the only person who uses the tag anyway, M/M, Thranduil you little shit, does this count as Creepy!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the kink meme.<br/>Thranduil harasses Bilbo and Thorin locks him up to keep him safe, or at least Thorin's idea of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erebor Treasury

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the full prompt:  
> Thorin keeps Bilbo in his safest treasury. He visits him every day when his king's duties are over to spend some time with his "biggest treasure" (porn is always welcome :D).
> 
>  
> 
> Can be an AU where Bilbo is just a prisoner/never helped dwarfs with their mission or canon-AU where Thorin becomes Erebor's king.
> 
> +I don't want little weak Bilbo. I want Bilbo who keeps arguing and always trys to find a way out of his golden prison. He is a Took as much as a Baggins after all!  
> +Thorin isn't evil or mad he just has this idea of keeping safe what he value most (he just has lots of issues...lots of them!).  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2570683#t2570683
> 
> So this is going to be 4 fills total, all connected. I'll try to update with the second fill soon.

According to Thorin, every bad thing in the world was Thranduil’s fault. Bombur accidentally ran out of a certain ingredient and the meal tasted wrong? It must have been Thranduil. Fili and Kili got in a huge mess? It probably had more to do with the two boys than the elf, but Thranduil must have had some part in it. Gloin’s son, Gimli, ran off to join the Mirkwood elves? It probably had more to do with the way the boy and Thranduil’s son, Legolas, were looking at each other, but Thranduil probably caused part of it too. If the dark lord Melkor were to suddenly come back and continue his reign of terror, Thranduil probably would’ve caused it according to Thorin. Besides, didn’t his race make the Silma-what’s-it’s that caused that whole mess?

“Yes,” Thorin would say, “that proves that elves like to cause trouble.”

But there was one thing that Thranduil did cause, and it made Bilbo hate him. It was both his undoing-if he showed he hated Thranduil then Thorin would tell him he needed to be in this predicament, but if he didn’t he’d ask what was wrong with him. It was a blood boiling hatred, one which made the hobbit wish to find the man and chain him, put him in front of millions and command them to laugh lest the same thing happen to them. He didn’t want Thranduil dead-he knew enough about elves to know that would be a blessing. No, he wanted Thranduil to continue his damned life while he was mocked, treated like the scum under a dwarf’s boot that he was. Those fantasies kept him up at night and he wanted them to happen. He wanted them almost as much as he wanted to be out of his own hell.

Thranduil and Bard had come for political discussions with Thorin and Bilbo now that Lake Town was rebuilt and Erebor was reclaimed. That was how it had all started. Bard had been, well, Bard. He had been perfectly civil, even cracked a few jokes, and tried to get things done, unlike Thranduil and Thorin, who just glared at each other throughout the entire thing. In the end, he and Bilbo had completely made the entire treaty of everything that should be done, including trade agreements and war alliances. Thranduil and Thorin signed it without even looking down to read over what it said.

“He seems like a smart one,” Thranduil had said with a mocking tone. “The perfect kind I’d take for a night in my elven halls.” He’d wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s shoulders, causing the hobbit to flinch. Thranduil leaned in closer. “What makes you like this dwarf so much, Mister Baggins?”

“Get away from me,” Bilbo had said, then pushed him off.

Thranduil fell rather ungracefully on the ground. He rubbed his arm. “Up tight?” Thranduil sneered. He turned to face Thorin. “He seems a bit prudish. Haven’t taken him for a roll in the gold yet? You poor thing; it’s no wonder you’re always busy brooding.”

Thorin had nearly strangled Thranduil, but Bard grabbed his shoulder before he could.

“Thranduil,” the dark-haired human had said, “if you are going to be rude at these discussions then you will no longer be invited. The meeting was about to end, and we were hoping it wouldn’t end in such terms.” He clutched his bow tighter. “But I’m not afraid of using these last moments to prove that I am a good shot.”

Eru Iluvatar bless Bard, Bilbo had thought.

Thranduil had calmed, then got up and walked away. “Fine,” he said, “I will leave in peace. Let me gather my men and son and I’ll be off.”

“I do apologize for how he treated you,” Bard had said. “Whatever he implied about you two is your business only.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo had said. “You are quite kind, Master Bard.”

Even Thorin had smiled at Bard, and before he had left Bilbo had seen Thorin hand him a rather large sack filled with gold. He’d originally tried to refuse, but Thorin had just smiled and said he’d earned it.

When he’d come back to Bilbo, he’d said he needed to talk. Bilbo could see why-it had been a rather uncomfortable conversation between him and Thranduil, and right then he needed some comforting from Thorin.

But just as they were about to, a young dwarfling had run up to Thorin and started screaming something about Gimli. No one could understand what she’d been saying until Thorin had finally calmed her down.

“Gimli and a few of our other friends thought it would be fun to bother some of the elves,” she said. “We wanted to get the treeshaggers all riled up.” That line had made Thorin smile. “But then our plan backfired and Gimli and the leader of the elves, I think he was the prince, started talking. In only minutes they sounded like old friends. We still wanted to prank them but didn’t know how. And the two just kept talking and talking. It went like that for hours, and they even went and ate together. I followed him to make sure the treeshagger didn’t try anything. Suddenly this man, I think he was the prince’s father, came up and said they had to do, and Gimli sneaked off after them. I think he told the prince what he wanted to do and the prince agreed.”

“Gimli,” Thorin had finally said, holding Bilbo’s arm to keep him from moving. “He willingly went with the elf, no magic tricks or threats of violence?”

“No, and he seemed happy!”

“Gimli son of Gloin?”

“Yes!” There were tears falling from the girl’s eyes.

Thorin was shocked for a moment, and Bilbo also tried to comprehend what she’d said. Surely Gimli son of Gloin, a man who had been in Thranduil’s dungeons, wouldn’t willingly go off to live with his son. Would he?

“I’ll get him back,” Thorin said. “Don’t worry.”

Her eyes sparkled. If her king could promise that then she would believe it. Everyone in Erebor believed in Thorin. He was king after all.

And maybe Bilbo still did too.

He didn’t know why Thorin had wanted to talk in Erebor’s most well locked up treasury, the one only he himself had the key for, but he went along anyway. Bilbo figured Thorin just wanted their conversation to be completely private.

When they’d gotten inside, Bilbo had been reminded of when he’d first seen Erebor. Riches were everywhere, though now more neatly piled. They were grouped by gem type, size, and color, along with gold coins and jewelry also put in neat stacks.

There was also a rather large selection of gold chains connected to the walls. Maybe if Bilbo had noticed them earlier he could’ve prevented what happened next, but in the end he couldn’t really blame himself. Only Thorin had been inside before, only Thorin knew those chains were there, and only Thorin had the keys to lock or unlock them.

“I’ll make sure he can’t hurt you,” Thorin had said. He’d led Bilbo to a corner to talk with him and had reached down. The chains had been on ground level, and only then had Bilbo seen them, and by then it was too late. Around his feet were shackles connected to two long, thick golden chains. And Thorin really knew how to make the shackles tight, and at the right amount to restrict movement but not to harm him. He locked them in place, then smiled up at Bilbo. “I promise he won’t ever lay another finger on you.” And then he was gone, a hatred burning in his eyes, leaving Bilbo in shock to wonder over what happened.

He was confused and scared, the only sound he could hear being the heavy beating of his heart against his chest.


End file.
